


Homeward Bound

by softcheesycheesejake



Series: Adventures of Terra [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Back to Earth, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Comedy, Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gamora needs a hug, Hurt Peter Quill, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don’t know any good tags, I have 12 percent of a plan, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Not compliant as in alternate ending cause I’m kinda dumb, Past Relationship(s), Peter Quill Feels, Peter Quill Needs a Hug, Romantic Comedy, Starmora, oof, well this sounded better in my head, will i ever learn to tag? no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcheesycheesejake/pseuds/softcheesycheesejake
Summary: The Guardians return to Peter Quill’s hometown of St. Charles, Missouri 35 years after his abduction.





	1. i’m coming home

Peter looked at the ceiling. Today they were going to Missouri. Peter was extremely anxious, fearing the harsh reality he’d face when they arrived in St. Charles. Sunlight shined through the a small area the drapes failed to cover. The Benatar was parked on a clearing in a forest and Peter could see pine trees, a mountain and a beautiful sunrise. He turned to his girlfriend, hoping it would help him forget what was on his mind. Gamora peacefully slept beside him in her undergarments. Sunlight glistened on her freshly healed wound, and her hair was swept off her shoulder. The scar was thick and long with a metallic green tinge that slowly turned silver as days past. Peter couldn’t resist the urge to trace it. He could feel a shiver go down his spine as his finger touched her back, and surprisingly she was cold. Carefully, he covered her with the blankets and gently pulled her in. She leaned into him, and melted into his warm bare chest.

“Good morning”, she mumbled, nuzzling her head into his arm. Peter planted a kiss on her temple.

“Morning.” he whispered. She slowly turned around and giving him a smile, as she brought her hand to the back of his head, leaning in to leave him a gentle kiss on his lips.

“You are so beautiful”, Peter whispered as he swiped a strand of hair out of her face, she kissed him again, wrapping a leg around one of his. Something was off about Peter this morning, she broke their kiss and looked up at him. She brought her hand down to his face cupping his cheek sending a shockwaves through him. She was still extremely cold.

“What’s wrong”, she asked combing her fingers through his hair. He gave her a faint smile as he inched closer pressing his lips to hers. Gamora smiled but it knew he was trying to avoid the question. She layed her hand on his chest.

“Peter”, Gamora started as she broke their kiss, her eyes were filled with worry.

“Nothing” he said putting his lips to where they were before.

“Don’t lie to me”, she said looking up at him. She could see right through him.

“I’m worried about going back to Missouri”, he admitted, hoping she’d be satisfied with his answer, and they’d return to what they were doing before. But the look on her face told him otherwise. Gamora sat up and Peter laid his head on her lap.

“Why are you worried?”she asked playing with his auburn curls.

“I’m so happy you’re all mine.” He raised his head to kiss her but she pinned him down easily with one hand. Peter laid sideways on the bed with his head in her lap.

“Stop trying to avoid my questions.”, she said.

“It doesn’t matter why I’m upset.” he replied.

“It matters to me. I ask this because I care, and I always listen because I love you.” Peters heart was about to explode out of his chest. What she just said was so touching and cute, and so not Gamora, but it gave him a second of happiness.

“I don’t want to go back to people who thought I was dead and people who are dead. I don’t want to put myself through that.”, he admitted.

“You are scared that there is nothing to go back to?”, she asked. Peter nodded, acknowledging how good she’s gotten at empathizing and discussing feelings. Her fingers ran through his hair as she picked up her iPhone, and opened safari. Gamora understood why he didn’t want to go back after what happened with his Father. But she knew he would find so peace returning for a few weeks. Peter’s Grandmother died a long time ago but she knew his Grandpa was still alive when he was taken. She typed the Donovan Quill obituaries into her hot bar. There were two matches, she combed her hand through his hair as she pressed the one. “How old would your Grandfather be this year?”

“87, he was born in 1932.”, she nodded. She proceeded to search up Donavan Quill St.Charles Missouri in hopes of finding something. Then she saw it. She clicked the link and put her headphones in her ears. Peter laid on her lap with his eyes closed trying to sleep. She played the old video.

“We come to you with breaking news tonight from Huntsville, Alabama. Bridget Billings of NBC news St.Louis reports. The 5 month nationwide search for 8 year old Peter Quill of St. Charles Missouri has coming to a close. A body of an 8 year old was found in Huntsville Alabama today, and it is believed to be Peter Jason Quill. The boy was found beaten, and brutally assaulted—“

Gamora put it on mute and as she was about to shut it off a man named Donovan Quill appeared on her screen. She looked down at Peter who appeared to be sleeping. She slipped the headphones back in.

“This ain’t Pete. I know y’all might think it is but it ain’t. My boy is still out there somewhere. And I ain’t giving up yet neither should—“, Peter pulled out the headphones.

“Did you find anything.” He asked looking up at her.

She quickly cleared the tab. She re-entered the search and looked at an updated article that proved that his Grandfather was right, and the little boy was not him. Peter could feel her trembling. She went back to the results, and stumbled upon something. “We only go back to Missouri if he’s alive okay?” Peter sat up and wrapped an arm around her. He traced patterns on her abs.

“ I got something”, she says happily. She handed Peter her phone. He looked up at her.

“He’s at a old folks home”, he said sitting up and little smile creeped across his face.

“See everything is going to be fine”, she reassured, she pulled out a device out of the dresser.

“You don’t need those”, he says sitting up as she leaves the bed snatching the bracelet from her hand.

“So you’re saying let’s around as our normal selves?”, she asks.

“Mmnn, that’s what I said”, he says. Gamora changes into new matching pair of underwear.

“You want your old friends to see you walking around with a teenage tree, a talking raccoon, two green people and an insect?”, she asked jokingly as she put on a pair of of black jeans and a black belt with a with weapon holsters. Peter didn’t not how answer the question, and Gamora smiled knowing she won. She put on a black tank top and we to go grab her jacket but Peter snuck up behind her. He put his hands on her waist and planted a kiss on her neck.

“This looks nice on you”, he said playing with the hem of her shirt. She was going to melt into him right then and there. Warmth spread throughout her body as he continued to kiss her neck. She snatched the bracelet back from his pocket without him even realizing it.

“Go get dressed”, she said breaking from his grasp and she briefly patted his his cheek. Peter slipped on a pair of jeans and a an orange t-shirt as Gamora brushed her hair.

“You look like such a badass.”, he said smirking. And pulling her in. Her warm breath pooled around his neck.

“Wasn’t I already a badass?”, she cocked her head to the side blowing warm air on his neck.

“You look like Susanna Hoffs from The Bangles and it’s really doing number on me”, he added as he picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his his waist, their lips and moved in sync. He placed her on the bed as she began to nip at his neck. Suddenly they heard a knock at the door. “Just ignore it” he said putting moving is hands to her ass. She pushed him off, slipping on the bracelet she stole in front of Peter and laughed as she almost backed into the door. He rolled his eyes and threw her a maroon leather jacket. She creaked the door open.

“Groot?”, she asked.

“Hi!”, said Groot. His bracelet made him take the form of a tall medium toned Terran tween.

“I see someone like their bracelet.” she said letting him in their room.

“Yes.”, Groot added. Even though Groot was only 5 in Terran years, he looked like a teenager. This was similar for Peter as his celestial genes allowed him to age slower rather than faster, hence why he looked like he was in him mid to late twenties, instead of Gamora put her bracelet on, being careful not to turn it on.

“It’s only 7am what are you doing up so early?”, inquired Peter. Groot looked down at his feet.

“I am excited.” he said. Groot smiled at the couple who where now sitting on the edge of their bed. Peter leaned over and grabbed a box labeled Peter’s Lego’s. This was another gift from the young Spider-Man from under their bed. He gave the bin to Groot who was delighted to have another toy to play with, as he dumped them out.He organized the bricks into piles based on colour, stacking each one on top of each other creating a wall. Gamora leaned her head on Peter’s shoulder as she grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. After he built a rainbow, he grabbed seemingly random pieces and made them into figurines.

“Please come play”, he said looking up at them. They both sat on the floor.

“What are we doing buddy?”, Peter asked before grabbing any of the blocks. He gave the Terran man to Peter. The little figure had auburn hair with a leather jacket and a gun. He looked at the figure that was given to Gamora. It was a green alien woman with long black hair. Peter looked at the smile that spread across her face.

“Is this me?,” Gamora held the small figure in her hand. Groot nodded.

“This is me”, Groot presented a brown child LEGO man with a plant on his head, before putting it in his other hand. He explained that Drax was the was the big green guy and Mantis was the woman with a snail for a head. He rummaged through the pieces.

“Here is dad.”, he picked up the grey cat, pulling a small laugh from the couple. They played with the figurines for a while before being interrupted by Rocket who didn’t even bother knocking.

“Wheels up in twenty guys”, he announced before leaving for the cockpit. The trio left the LEGO and went to take there seats, because they were off to Missouri.


	2. brad and mr. familiar

“Ever think you’d ever be back here”, Rocket asked as they landed the cloaked Benatar on a clearing. Peter looked at the empty gravel road on the other side of the field before turning off the cloaking device and the ship.

“Nope”, he admitted. Everyone ununbuckled and stood up, grabbing the bags they had packed. Drax carries Rocket’s bag off the Benatar, and put it with everyone else’s in the field. Rocket proceeded to shrink the ship.

“Dude what did you do to my ship!”, Peter yelled, “it’s supposed to turn into a plane!”

“Relax, Quill. It woulda been dumb if it were a plane. So I didn’t use the bracelet.” Rocket smirked,” I took some sorta shrinking thingy, I even added a remote so it’ll go back to it’s original size” The crew rolled their eyes as Rocket pulled the remote out of his small pocket. Drax and Mantis already turned their bracelets on. Drax was no longer green but he still had his distinct red tattoos and Mantis didn’t have her antennae and big black eyes. Gamora on the other hand was a black woman, but she still had her silver markings and hair.

“Rocket put your’s on!”, she demanded, “What would happen if someone were to see you!”

“They'd be wondering why you crazy people were talking to a raccoon ”. Rocket turned the silver knob on the golden bracelet, and the rest of the guardians shook their heads when they saw what he looked like. He was a white, a somewhat scruffy brown haired man. It was almost a perfect match.

“I expected you to be shorter!”, Drax said. “But somehow you are almost as tall as Quill.” Peter tried to distance himself, because he never thought Rocket would be even a foot shorter than him. 

“I’m gonna get a taxi while you guys, uh do your thing.”, Peter said as he watched Mantis prance around the field. 

“Brad.”, Drax said trying to get Rocket’s attention,”Brad!— Brad!”

“Would you stop calling me Brad!”, Rocket bellowed.

“You are in the form of Brad. It would be foolish to call you Rocket.”, Drax said. Rocket was about to lose it on Drax but even at this size he knew he didn’t stand a chance.

“Then what’s your name? What am I supposed to call you? Dumbass? Is your name dumbass?”, Rocket replied sarcastically.

“My name is not dumbass. It is Drax”, he answered. 

“If I’m still calling you Drax then you’ll still call me Rocket. Cause I never will be Brad”, Rocket said.

“But you are Brad right now!”, Rocket gave up and walked towards Quill. 

“Where’s our taxi aren’t these things supposed to be here in like a minute?”

“We are in the middle of nowhere. It’ll take more than a minute”, Peter said as he stood by the gravel road, watching as the taxi came into view. The driver got out and helped them load their luggage into the back. Peter and Gamora sat in the first row, followed by Rocket and Groot. Mantis and Drax sat in the back looking out the window as they drove towards St. Louis. Peter pulled out his phone and discreetly took a picture of his girlfriend.

“Where are we going today?” the Driver asked. Peter looked up from his screen. He laid eyes on Gamora searching for help, but he knew better than to ask her.

“Where can we go?”, he asked, trying to find a nice hotel was hard but Peter remembered going staying at an amazing hotel when he was younger. The driver glanced back at the gang. He looked in confusion as Drax and Mantis were in trance thanks to the passing surroundings.

“Within a 25 mile radius of St. Louis. And currently we are 21 miles north of the city”, the driver said as he stared at Quill from the rear view mirror, wondering why he looked familiar. Gamora noticed this, and forced eye contact with him making so his focus turned to the road.

“Can we go to Anrad Arts Hotel?” Peter asked.

“Yes, it’ll be a 31 mile drive”. Peter nodded as Gamora sat on her phone. She’d occasionally look up at the driver and catch him looking at Peter. Everytime she’d shoot him a look, but he still kept looking back at her boyfriend. Other than the squawking coming from Groot’s Angry Birds game the drive was quite, until the driver decided he had to discover why Peter was so familiar.

“So where y’all from?” Most of them didn’t know how to answer this, because no one had even looked at their ID’s.

“I’m from St. Charles and they all are from New York.”, Peter answered. 

“I’m am not from New York. I am from—“ Drax was interrupted before he finished.

“He was born in uhh Washington, but now he lives with all us in New York.”, Rocket intercepted as Mantis put Drax to sleep.

“St. Charles? That’s where I’m from. The names Andrew”, the driver looked back at Peter which he had to done for the 100th time. Gamora was growing frustrated.

“Well I’m Peter, and this is Gamora. Groot and Brad are behind me. And Drax and uh Angela are in the back” Peter was unsure of Mantis’s human name so he just went with the first one to come to mind.

“How long has it been since you’ve been to St. Charles?” Andrew inquired.

“ Almost 30 years.”, Peter answered honestly. Gamora put her head on Peter’s shoulder preparing to tell him about the weird glares theyd recieved. 

“Really? How old were you then?”. Peter was blind, and couldn’t see what Andrew was doing but Gamora picked up on it.

“I was eight,” Peter answered.

“What’s your last name? I think we went to school together.” asked Andrew. Peter was about to answer when Gamora whispered something in his ear.

“Don’t answer” she whispered as she laid a kiss on his cheek.

“I know who you are”, said Andrew. Peter swallowed hard. Realizing they were in trouble and the hotel was just up the street, Gamora asked if they could stop now for something to eat. She tossed 50 dollars as they quickly exited the cab. Gamora helped give everyone their stuff from the inside of the car. Gamora made her way to the door as Andrew opened his mouth.

“Those are some weird tattoos lady, almost as weird as—“ she discreetly lifted the side of her jacket letting Andrew see that Godslayer was attached to her utility belt.

“Have a nice day”, she sarcastically remarked before slamming the door. The cab quickly merged into traffic almost hitting another car.

“You need to be more careful about what you say to others”, she advised looking at every single member of the group. Groot was too interested in his phone that Gamora had to tap him.

“Drax almost told them we were from outerspace.” Peter blamed. Gamora rolled her eyes as they walked to the hotel. It was a nice place, but the extremely bright colours irritated Rocket.

“Do you have a reservation?” asked the attendant. The lobby was beautiful, there were huge statues in the water fountain that sat in the center. Groot was amazed by how tall of a tree they managed to fit in the place.

“We don’t”. Gamora answered. The blonde woman looked up from the computer.

“Oh, unfortunately we have a convention going on here this weekend and all available rooms are for patrons.”

“You’re fucking kidding me right?” Rocket yelled.

“Rocket!” yelled everyone except Drax who decided to yell Brad instead.

“Brad we are not in space! Unlike Halfworld the people of Terra will be offended.” Drax said. Gamora’s hand went to her face, as the desk attendant watched the situation unfold.

“Sorry, we will be on our way then”, Gamora said as she pushed Rocket and Drax out of the enteramce of the hotel. She glanced back at the desk attendant who was baffled.

“When you look like Terrans, act like Terrans you morons!” Gamora snarled. Groot, Mantis and Peter watched her intenselyas she lectured them. Peter decided his time was best used searching for a nice place to stay at. He found a place, which just happened to be in St. Charles. Peter reserved 2 presidential suits at the Embassy Inn. Before flagging a large taxi cab for his chaotic family.


	3. the view

The drive wasn’t long, it was only about 30 minutes which wasn’t anything compared to the ride earlier. The hotel was big, and nice. Sure, it wasn’t as fancy as the last one but it was decorated nicely, which made Rocket pleased. Groot realized that you could see the presidential suites from the ground because of the giant glass panes that were walls. Groot only looked at the building briefly before turning back to his phone. It turned out to be a really big distraction because he tripped over curb, luckily catching himself before he hit the ground. The bellhop unloaded the taxi, placing everyone’s stuff on luggage cart before escorting them into the building. The lobby was large, also nicely decorated. The ceiling was made of glass which lit the space up. They all sat down in white arm chairs and took in their surroundings.

“Do you have a reservation?”, asked the desk attendant, everyone shifted their focus to the gingered hair woman. Peter made his way to the desk.

“Yeah, Quill, for two presidential suites.”, Peter replied. The woman battered her blue eyes at him, but Peter ignored it and searched himself for his wallet. He pulled it out of his back pocket.

“You and your friends must be here to have lots of fun. That’s the only reason anyone ever gets a presidential suite these days is to party”, she said, giving Peter a grin that screamed trouble. Gamora silently watched Peter grabbed his bank card from wallet.

“That’s the plan”, he replied calmly, trying not to make direct eye contact for his and her sake. The girl laughed at what he said, as if it was funny, which it wasn’t. Peter patiently waited for her to give him the room keys.

“The best pub around here is the House of Booze, down on main”, she explained, “ I’m always there after my 12 o’clock shift which just happens to be done in less than two hours.” Peter looked at the ground anxiously, worrying that his assassin girlfriend might jump the girl. Gamora got up from her chair and made her way over to them. Peter had never felt so scared and relieved at the same time. He smiled at Gamora as she leaned in giving him a soft peck.

“Are we ready to go up to the room?”, Gamora asked. Gamora similed at the red-head who was now looking at Peter nonchalantly.

“Almost G, just waiting for the room keys”, he said as the disappointed woman slapped the key cards in the palm of his hand. They walked towards the elevator Peter clicked the button to the 11th floor. Peter gave Rocket a room key for Groot and Mantis while Drax would stay with them.

Peter unlocked the door to their large room, with two bedrooms, a kitchen, lounging area and a large bathroom. Drax went to his room and they went to their’s. The luggage was laid on the couch. She looked out the picture windows while she untucked sections of the bed.

“That is the Missouri River”, Peter said, sneaking up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder before taking some of her black curls in his hand. His fingers twirled her pink tips.

“The view is quite pleasant” she said, looking over the edge of St. Charles. She watched cars cross the bridge as the sky ever so slowly faded black. Peter spun her around before trying to put an AirPod in her ear. Gamora swatted his hand away but he managed to slip it in. She was about to pull it out when Peter put a hand on her shoulder.

“Just relax you’re fine”, he reassured as he placed the other one in his ear. Gamora relaxed, watching Peter shuffle a playlist he made specifically for dancing. He put his phone in his back pocket. His hands trailed to her hips as At Last by Etta James played through the headphones. Her hands rested on his shoulders. They danced around their dim lit room as the nightlife of St. Charles helped romanticize the room.

“These headphones are very convenient,” she admitted, she rested her head on his chest, as Peter’s arms wrapped around her waist.

“Don’t ever leave me, again Gamora, because I didn’t think I’d ever see you again because you died and I just need you promise me that you'll—“ He was interrupted by her lips softly pressing against his.

“I won’t, I love you too much to do that.” she continued to kiss him softly, they danced around like this. Peter would break the kiss every so often to spin her. When the song was over her hands slipped under his shirt, slowly lifting it over his head, soon Peter would do the same. His hand dropped below her hip as a quiet knock echoed through the room.

Gamora began to feel uncomfortable, not feeling like her self. He motioned his hand up her back, feeling her grow uneasy. She slipped out of Peter’s grasp.

“Just give me a second”, she said walking towards the other side of the room. She turned off her bracelet, quickly turning her back to her normal self. Peter made his way to her, checking if she was okay. To his surprise, she turned around to kiss him passionately. She fiddled with his belt buckle, eventually she got it off and she continued to work at his pants. She pulled them down as he reached for her utility belt.

“Seriously Gamora?”, he said breaking their kiss. He had a firm grip on her holstered sword. “You’ve had Godslayer on you all day?” She quickly moved the hand to the detachable dagger. Biting her bottom lip Gamora looked up at him and opened her mouth as if she was going to say something. But her warm breath pooled around his neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

“What did I say about touching that”, she quietly warned. Her hand was pressed firmly against his chest and a smirk spread across her face; she stepped away from him. Peter watched Gamora unbuckle her utility belt, laying it on the floor along with her pants while another quiet subtle knock echoed through the room.

“You’re so hot, it’s insane.”, Peter whispered, pressing his lips to her neck. His mouth trailed to her collarbone, where he nipped at her skin. Her hands ran through his hair, while he sucked that same spot. A quiet but sharp gasp came out of her.

Gamora wrapped both legs around Peter so he could hold her up. It felt like it’d been forever since they’d been this intimate, hell they hadn’t touched each other like this for over five years. Her lips were now on his jaw as he carried her to their bed. Suddenly, someone barged in the door, making Peter accidentally drop Gamora; she hit her head on the edge of the bed.

“I have brought delicious Terran snacks!”, Drax announced as Peter realized what he’d done.

“Gamora!”, Peter kneeled beside her on the floor. She tried to sit up, putting her hand on the back of her head checking for blood. Peter’s eyes darted to Drax. “Dude! Don’t you knock?”

“I gave you more than a second,”, Drax said, “ I was unaware that you were fornicating”. Peter looked up at him in confusion while helping Gamora sit up.

“What?”, Quill looked at the burly man. Drax’s arms were filled with some of Peter’s favourite snacks: cheetos, Oreos, cream soda just to say a few.

“I knocked once, then Gamora said to give her a second—”,

“She wasn’t talking to you dipshit now get out and let us put on some god damn clothes!”

“On my planet—“

“This isn't your planet. This is my planet. And this is my room and I need you to get out!” Peter yelled. Drax slowly backed of their room making sure to shut the door behind him.”you alright Gam?” Gamora looked at with a faint smile.

“You dropped me.” Gamora’s tone sounded serious but somehow cheerful at the same time. Her back leaned against the rest of the bed, she was upset that they didn’t get to finish. But that really wrecked the mood so she bundled up her feelings as usual and stored them in the back of her brain.

“I’m so sorry Gamora, I didn’t mean to drop you”, Peter helped her up.

“It’s okay,I know it wasn’t intentional. And I’m alright. ”

“Are you sure”, he asked as she planted a kiss on his jaw.

“I’m 12 percent sure.” she remarked witfully.

“You’re an asshole, you know that? That plan saved Xandar didn’t it?”, he joked. One of her mouth’s corners curled up into a smile.

“I’m the asshole? You are the one who dropped me!”, he pulled her in gently and pressed his forehead to hers.

“I assuming you don’t wanna finish.”, he asked taking her face in his hand. He brushed his thumb against her cheek as she shook her head. She brought her hand to her ear to find the AirPod was gone.

“Peter, the headphone.” 

“So they do fall out!”Gamora went and put on some pjs. She pulled a dark grey t-shirt slipping it on along with a pair of leggings. As Peter searched for the other AirPod. He finds it near her pants. He grabs her clothed to throw them in the laundry when he sees it. He is marvelled at the sight of her in his graphic t-shirt, he bought from Xandar a month after they met.

“Is that my shirt?” Peter checked.

“Yes. Is it okay if I wear it?”, she asked with a grip on the hem the t-shirt.

“Of course it’s alright. It looks good on you.”, he commented as her kissed cheek. “Do we have to go back out there and talk to that big green moron?”

“I wasn’t planning on it, I don’t want to confront him after that.”, she said, his hand latched around hers. “Have you decided if you’re going tomorrow?”

“Yes, that’s my plan.”, he said. “I’d like it if you came with me.” She laid down on bed while he put on a pair of sweats.“You’ll come right?”

“Will it be just me and you?” Gamora asked, she covered herself with the blankets. Peter joined her in the bed with open arms, her back pressed against his bare chest.

“Yes. But if he doesn’t believe what I say I have a plan.” Gamora closes her eyes when Peter put is arm around her.

“How much of a plan do you have?” she teased.

“95%”

“That’s better than 12%”

“Mmhmm”

“Well, I’ll follow your lead, Star-Lord.” He kissed her cheek before they drifted to sleep.


	4. river glen senior home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is real short. hopefully I’ll be back sooner with a longer one.

Throughout his life Peter Quill has encountered hundreds of terrible, terrifying things. But he could have never predicted that this would be one of the scariest moments in his life this far. He never thought this would even happened but here he was standing in the courtyard of the River Glen Senior Home. Gamora had linked arms with Peter reminding him that she was there. Little ponds were spread all around the yard accompanied by a variety of colourful flowers. The pavement was made out of individual flattened stone slabs that lead all the way to the entrance.

“Hello! Are you here to see someone?”, asked the secretary. Peter’s eyes shot to the young man.

“Yes, I’m here to see Donovan Quill.”, Peter said.

“Can I have a name?”.

“Umm it’s Frederick Wheeler,”, he answered. He wrote the name down on the sheet and stood up from her chair.

“ Right down that hallway turn left and than make a right Into hallway E. his room number is 42.” Peter had a firm grip on Gamora’s hand as they walked towards the room. Taking a deep breath, Peter knocked on his door.

“If that’s you again Harold I’m gonna throw this glass of water right at your noggin!”, yelled a familiar voice. Peter turned to Gamora who gave him a reassuring nod.

“Sorry but this ain’t Harold”, Peter slowly opened the door to see an old man sitting on the bed.

“And who would you be?” , the old man asked.

“My name’s Peter, Peter Jason Quill.” Peter took a big gulp of air.

“Prove it.”

“Huh?,”

“You heard me boy, prove to me ya are who you say you are. Do you remember the last time you saw me.”

“I do very well.”

“Tell me, I’ve been playin’ that on replay for the past thirty years.” Peter has never told this story to anyone, not even Gamora. He didn’t want her to hear it this way, but he felt like it was the only thing there was to do in the situation.

“uhh well okay”, Peter started, “ I was listening to my Walkman alone waiting in the hall, while the family was in the hospital room when you came to the hall and you took my headphones off and said that my Mama wanted to speak with me. You took me in her room and she saw asked why I was fighting with the other boys at school after she noticed my black eye. It was because they had smushed a little frog with a stick. She told me I was just like my Father. she went on about how he was an angel composed of pure light, then you reminded her she had a present for me.” Tears were forming in Peter’s eye as Gamora put her arm around him, brushing a little strand of hair out of his face. He continued on with the story.

“You-you put the small package in my bag telling me you had me covered. She told me to open it when she was gone and that you’d take care of me until my father came. And then she asked me to—“ his voice faded into sobs as he felt like he was going to crumble to the ground. Gamora let him sink into her arms, running her fingers through his hair. She looked at Donovan who was also shedding tears. Peter tried to muster all of his strength to continue.

“She asked me to take her-“ he was stuttering and struggling to get the words out,”to take her hand—“

“It’s alright Pete. You don’t have to continue.”, Donovan interrupted, “I’ve had so many people come to me over the years takin’ my money. That I had to make sure. I’m sorry” Gamora wiped away Peter’s tears before fixing his hair.

“It’s alright.”, he managed to say, Gamora rubbed his back.

“I never stopped looking for ya Pete. They thought you were dead but I knew ya weren’t. You’re too much of a fighter.” Donovan looked at his Grandson searching for an answer. Peter turned to Gamora unsure how to answer.

“I have a snack box for when folks come and visit. Can you grab it for me Pete?” Peter grabbed the box and placed it on the old man’s bed.

“Your great aunt, Mary Ellen passed away after the snap, when I found out her Granddaughter Daisy, started bringing me cookies, and other treats every few days. She brought them in 2 days ago, you can go right ahead and take some. Daisy rarely visits anymore.”

The old man stopped to take a deep breath. “Now Peter, tell me what you’ve been up to the past 35 years”


	5. something always has to happen

Gamora’s head rested on Peter’s shoulder, her eyes were closed knowing that Peter and his Grandfather were probably going to talk for another two hours.They'd been talking for almost four hours now, and Gamora was bored. She listened to the first 45 minutes with her eyes open but she closed her eyes for the past three hours, silently listening to what they said, while debating if she should grab her 5th cookie.

Peter tended to exaggerate when he told stories, making them sound way more intense and dramatic then they actually were. She’d previously known most things he told Donovan, but little snippets were new to her. Gamora had never heard him talk about his “Etch-A-Sketch” and how Kraglin sat on it after Peter had drawn the perfect Care Bear. Before saying how he wanted to give Gamora a Care Bear.

Peter had given her gifts since the beginning of their relationship. Gamora had a chest filled with little stuffed creatures, pictures, clothes, trinkets and pressed plants back on the Benatar. It was unusual receiving gifts from someone, especially ones of these kind, but she found it endearing.

“When she healed, we decided to stay a little while and take a break. Then we ended up here, in Missouri.”, Peter’s voice was soft but loud enough for the older man to hear.

“It’s seems like you’ve been through a lot Pete.” said the old man. Gamora’s eyes slowly opened, and she moved around trying to get comfier, but Peter moved. So she stole the cookie out of his hand, keeping it for herself.

“How was your nap?”, Peter asked, as she took a bite out of the cookie.

“It was good.” she replied, taking another bite. “What kind of cookie is this?”

“How do you not know what a chocolate chip cookie is girlie?”, Donovan inquired. Gamora looked up at him, then back at the cookie.

“I’m not from Terra,” Gamora answered. The old man gave her a confused look before glancing back at Peter.

“Terra?”

“She’s not from earth”, Peter clarified. A knot formed in Peter’s throat, knowing this will end 1 of 3 ways. The first outcome is ideal, his Grandfather accepts that Gamora is Zehoberi. Number Two: He doesn’t like that he’s with her, and he grows to accept it over time. And three: the room erupts into  
complete chaos.

“What do you mean she’s not from Earth.” 

“I’m—“ Gamora started but Donovan interrupted her.

“You’ve lost the right to speak right now Missy.” Peter’s smile faded away, of course, it had to be number three. Every single outcome always has to be the opposite of what he wanted. Gamora got up and left the room. “She’s an alien. You’re in love with an alien.”

“Yeah, so what?”, Peter snapped.

“So you’re telling me you just walked in here with your—, Is this even what she actually looks like?Boy, something in your head ain’t right if you’re out there picking aliens. Like come on Pete, you’re back here now, you don’t need her. Have you seen those silver things on her face? Cmon Pete be realistic.”

Peter felt like he had been stabbed in the chest a million times. He was never ashamed of being in love with Gamora, and he never would be ashamed. If he had to pick between her and his Grandfather, he wouldn’t hesitate picking Gamora. Silence filled the room, and Peter felt like he had to get out.

“We have a dinner reservation at 5 and we have go get—“

“Nice seeing ya. ”Donovan interrupted.

“Nice seeing you too.”, Peter slammed the door behind him, rushing out to find Gamora. He went outside to the yard, finding her on a bench in front of one the River Glen’s ponds. “Gamora?”

“Peter, I’m sorry,” Gamora was visibly upset. She wasn’t crying, because well it’s Gamora, she never cries. Her face was darker, and she looked sorry as if the whole situation was her fault. Gamora’s head fell into the palms of her hands.

Why did this have to happen. Everything was going great, but of course something had to happen. Something always has to happen. Peter couldn’t understand why he’s so unlucky and why his Grandfather couldn’t be happy for him. Donovan didn’t even know Gamora, and still he hated her. All because she was different. Peter sat beside her, brushing his hand on her back, soothing her.

“See, I never should have came. This is all my fault Peter I’m—“

“Hey, hey, Gamora look at me”, she picked her head out from her hands and listened to Peter’s voice,”It’s not your fault don’t blame yourself. Once he gets to know you, he’ll love you. It’d be like impossible for him to not”

“I just don’t understand why this always has to happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for another short chapter! Next one will be a dinner with all the Guardians. (I feel bad for excluding them from chapters) I hope you’re enjoying this so far! I’ll be back with more soon!


	6. dinner time

Peter stared at his reflection bedroom mirror comparing two dress shirts in his hand. He knew the white one looked good on him, and he started buttoning it up when he changed his mind. Normally he’d pick that one, but he wore it too much. And what if he stained it? It was white and he wouldn’t be able to get it out. And he was planning on getting some very expensive wine. And knew his family plus alcohol or new situations wasn’t a good answer. And since all three of those were in play Peter was 50 percent sure that something would happen. So he can’t wear the white button up.

Peter slipped on the light grey button up; somehow he’s still unimpressed with himself, he still looked like crap. Should he gel his hair back? Would that make him look better? His fingers ran through his golden brown curls, as his other hand reached for a comb. Styling his hair like he would everyday, only adding a little more flare. He wasn’t fully satisfied, but he looked decent and that’s all that mattered.

He could see Gamora through the slightly opened door. She leaned over the sink, putting her hair into a cute updo, only to take it out seconds later. The same unsatisfied look Peter had on his face moments ago was painted on hers. She gave everything her 110% percent effort, no matter what. Even if something was done right or decently she’d fix it. She used to do that all the time, but she’s let up in the past few years, being a little more carefree. Peter was in awe of her effort, it was one of the hundreds of things Peter loved about her. He let out a light chuckle as she redid her hair for the 100th time.

“Your hair looks incredible down”, he said looking at his girlfriend in the mirror. He hated seeing her stressing over little things. Gamora looked down at the sink hiding her blushing face from view.

“Thank you”, Gamora picked up the concealer Peter bought her. It was the only thing she wanted other than some chips from Target. She could have gotten anything from target and she picks Doritos and concealer.

“You always look beautiful, ya know that?” she looked back at the sink before finally asking what he wanted.

“Can I come in?” He opened the door slowly as he waited for an answer.

“Of course”. His jaw dropped when he saw what she was wearing. The tight dress was dark grey on the sleeves and on the top of her shoulders, while the rest of the dress was maroon. She wore a grey pair of suede boots, that Pepper, Valkyrie and Natasha helped her pick out. Gamora was about to cover the marks on her face when Peter stopped her.

“You don’t need to cover those.”, Peter said tracing the silver markings with his thumb. She covered his hand with a tight loving squeeze. His hand snuck down to the bracelet on her wrist. “You don’t need this either” He turned it off before removing it from her wrist, placing it on the sink; what a typical ravager.

“Peter, I should keep it on”, she said reaching for it, Peter held her arm. Gamora easily could’ve overpowered him and taken it anyways but she chose to listen to what he had to say.

“You look incredible ya know.” Peter smiled,” You should leave it off because all that thingy does is mask your real beauty.” Gamora rolled her eyes.

“Please Gamora.”, he begged, “You don’t need it.” She broke from his grasp and snatched the bracelet.

“You are relentless Peter Quill.” she slipped the bracelet back on.

“And that’s one of the reasons you love me.” he teased. She looked up at his soft golden curls. Something was different about his hair, but she couldn’t tell what it was. Gamora gently twirled some of his hair with her finger.

“Is it now? I love you because you’re relentless?” she fixed the collar of his shirt.

“Mmhmm” Peter gave her a smug smile before pressing his face to her chocolaty skin.

“I suppose it’s a perk.” she planted a soft kiss on his lips.

“Are you ready to go?” Peter smiled down at Gamora. Answering didn’t seem to be an option because Peter was already taking her by the hand to the Jeep.

“You two look divine.” Drax admitted. He wore a grey blazer with a white shirt underneath while Rocket sported a black brown button up and a leather jacket. Peter and Gamora hopped in the back along with Groot and Mantis.

“Nice flannel”, Peter playfully tugged at Groot’s shirt. Mantis had a pretty laced blue dress on that fitted her nicely.

Rocket drove like a maniac, as Drax took selfies with all of them, and repeatedly told them how this was an exciting thing to do as a family. Peter snuck pictures of Gamora and Groot. None of Gamora’s photos were good enough for his lock screen, yet.

“I think this is the place.” Mantis said looking at the restaurant. Peter looked at the smokehouse.

“You’d be right.” Peter said smacking his hands together. He was very excited, he hadn’t been to a terran restaurant in a decade.

“ Do you have a reservation?” asked the hostess.

“Yes”,

“Are you Quill for 5 adults and 1 child?”

“That’d be us”, Peter said. He clutched Gamora’s hand excitedly, and he was grinning uncontrollably. Peter used a metaphor for being happy often. It was something about being a child on Christmas morning. Gamora didn’t know much about Christmas, she knew it was about a baby being born and presents. Gifts similar to the ones Peter gave her, but he explained that you get a dozen at once. If you took a picture of a child on Christmas morning and compared it to Peter. She imagined they’d have the exact same expression their face.

“Right this way.” The hostess escorted them to their seats and handed out the menus. “Your waiter will be right with you.”

“I cannot wait to devour the delicious food”, Drax said to the waiter, he looked down at his menu.

“Can we get some uh some of your finest wine?, and two sprites?, asked Peter smiling at the waiter. The waiter nodded, jotting down the request.

“Okay I’m gonna order for you guys.”, Peter squealed.

“Come on Quill.” Rocket contorted his face into some weird expression that said I’m angry but like kinda relieved.

“You guys don’t know what anything is! I know what kind of food you all like! That way no one gets something they don’t like.”

“His reasoning is valid.” Drax admitted. The waiter came back with the drinks giving Rocket and Groot the sprite. “Why thank you servant.” The young man rolled his eyes at Drax.

“Are you ready to order?” asked the young man pouring the wine.

“Yes, um I will get the the Smokehouse Steak with um a vegetables on the side,” the waiter nodded, “the kid will get chicken fingers with a salad side, the big guy over there will get a full rack of ribs, the girl in blue will get your beefy bun dipper with fries and the handsome looking fella over there will get what I’m getting and the beautiful lady right beside me will get a chicken Caesar salad.”

“No appetizers today?”

“Not today.” Peter felt Gamora grab his thigh sending a jolt of energy through his body. This wasn’t Gamora trying to turn him on, it was just her own silent way of saying thank you.

Gamora wasn’t a big fan of public displays of affection. Secretly she enjoyed it, as long as they kept it appropriate. He rarely kissed her in public, and that would be as far as he’d go. She couldn’t help but be thankful that Peter wasn’t as handsy as other Terrans. They’d only been in the city for two days and she’d seen couples grabbing each other’s asses and full blown make out sessions on the street. Terrans are such an odd species.

Peter watched his girlfriend take a sip of wine, praying to God she likes it. If she didn’t he just wasted 400$.

“Do you like it?” Peter inquired, as she took another sip. She took another sip! That means she likes it, right?

“It’s very nice.”, she replied smiling. Gamora met his gaze, he had the prettiest eyes she’d ever seen. They changed from blue to green to a mix. It’s astonishing. At night his eyes could be blue and in the morning they’d be green.

“Get a room you two.”, Rocket teased, “Nobody wants to see your eye sex.” The couple immediately broke eye contact. Peter ran a nervous hand through his hair.

“They cannot fornicate with their eyes. They are dumb and have probably forgotten how to fornicate, I walked into their room and they were not doing it correctly.”, Drax’s voiced carried across the room, catching the attention of the people surrounding them.

Gamora could feel all the looks they were getting. She was embarrassed and Peter was too, could you blame them. Drax always had to talk about their sex life. The crew had kind of grown used to it. As long as he didn’t say what he’d seen. But this was embarrassing, they were all so used to the confines of the Benatar. On the ship you’re free to say what ever you wanted, but somethings were not meant to be said in public. Especially terran public. Peter was about to tell them all to be quiet but of course Rocket had to have the last word.

“Haha you wish they forgot how to—“ A lady from the booth beside them stared at the group before interrupting Rocket.

“Would you not be so loud! Nobody wants to hear about your friends bedroom habits and I am not ready to have the birds and bees conversation with my 8 year old.” The woman looks down at Groot and furrows her brow, who just smiled back at her.

Meanwhile, Gamora is scolding Drax and Rocket who are too distracted by the staring contest going down on their left. Gamora turns her head, not to watch Groot and the woman, but the rest of the place. Everyone in the vicinity is watching them. She’s flustered, and it’s not like when Peter teases her with his playful whispers or endearing comments. Gamora’s upset, she’d yelled at them the day before about their behaviour, but they didn’t listen. Any other day they would’ve and Gamora’s starting to think that this break wasn’t such a good idea.

“I think your child would enjoy the story of the birds and bees”, Drax assured the woman,” That story sounds fitting for a child.” Groot is about to grab the woman’s hair. Peter’s hands shoot to his face, as Gamora’s fist slams on the table with force, sending a glass of wine flying off the table. Poor Mantis is drinking her wine as the rest of the group is in havoc. And the only thing going through Peter’s mind is Thank God he didn’t wear the white shirt.

“Groot stop staring, Drax shut the flark up and Rocket stop easing him on. Or I’ll kick your asses to Knowhere and back, and you don’t want, or should I let Gamora?” Peter said as he tugged Groot back towards the table before putting a hand on Gamora’s back. He sees the waiter’s shadow hovering over him. Peter swallows hard as the group turns to the man.

“We’ve recieved several complaints about your table. This is a family restaurant, and you all need to watch your voice and your words or you will be removed from the premise.”, the waiter walks away, nearly missing the broken wine glass on the floor, “Can we get clean up over here?” The restaurant is dead silent, everyone’s eyes are still pinned on the Guardians’ table. Mantis had to be on her third glass of wine by now, which was way too much for someone who gets drunk with ease.

Gamora’s hands rest in her lap, while awkward glances bounced around their table as the waiter brought them their food.

Instead of eating, Peter watched the group take the first bites of their meals. Groot enjoyed his chicken fingers, as Drax devoured his ribs, like he said he would. Gamora takes a bite of her salad and nods approvingly. Rocket doesn’t really have a look on his face but Mantis seems to be over the moon about her meal or maybe that’s just the alcohol.

The rest of the night was quiet, no one said thing to each other in the restaurant, the ride to the hotel or even in the hotel. He all wished each other goodnight obviously. And that was it. No titillating banter between Gamora and Peter. Rocket didn’t tell Groot a story. It was quiet. Maybe Gamora was right, this break was a bad idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look who finally updated! Me! Lol anyways I love the Guardians adapting to Terran life style because it is adorable and cute and funny. And I hope you all enjoy it too.


	7. night terrors

Peter couldn’t sleep. Not after the conversation he had with his Grandfather, not after what happened at the Smokehouse. He tried cuddling with Gamora, flipping over his pillow, and counting sheep but nothing worked. The woman beside him shifted, and he turned towards her hoping she’d be awake. But to his disappointment, she’s still sleeping.

Gamora has a way of making him fall asleep, no matter the circumstance. He learned that when they first started sharing a room. The bedroom became their happy place; the place where he’d give her gifts and talk about personal things. They’d dance and listen to his music and very frequently make their own. If you were to take a black light to their room on the Benatar it would be a Jackson Pollock painting, Peter explained.

Gamora moved again and Peter was thrilled she was awake. But she’s still asleep, quivering in their shared bed. Peter knew that quiver very well, he wished he didn’t, he wish he never had to see it. He calls it the nightmare quiver, because well the name is self explanatory. Sitting up, he rested a hand on her arm, feeling a weird sensation course through his body when he made contact with her soft green skin. She shot up and tumbled out of bed, fortunately Peter caught her before she hit the ground. Gamora clutched him as if she was hanging for dear life. She repeatedly hit Peter’s arm, her eyes still closed while she screamed.

His heart sunk in his chest to see her like this. She’d had nightmares before, but they weren’t like this. This was terrifying. She’d never attacked him with so much force. Her grip was still insanely tight, Peter had to wake her up because she was cuting off his circulation. Peter could feel her nails pierce his skin.

“Gamora, babe it’s me. It’s Peter. ” he reassured. He tried to wake her up, “Come on Gamora, wake up.”

The thrashing stopped and her grasp lightened a little.“It’s alright, you’re safe, I got you. It’s not real.” Her grip was still tight. But she slowly woke fromher trance.

“Don’t let me go...please don’t let go. Don’t let me go.” Gamora cried, Peter nuzzled his face in her hair trying to hide the tears that were coming out his eyes. He knew what her dream was about; she’d had several since she’s been back.

“I got you baby. I’m not letting go. I’ll never let you go. Ever. Baby I’m right here.” he tried his best to comfort her. Tears fell on his bare chest, he pulled her in giving her a tight embrace. Peter lets go with one arm trying to grab some blankets to cover her with. His head was still tucked in her hair. She smelled like her citrus shampoo and her green skin was soft considering she was doused in sweat.

“Peter please don’t let me go.” Clearly she was gaining consciousness.

“I’m not baby, you’re so cold so I’m covering you up.”, she nods into his chest as he cradles her in his arms. Usually, she wouldn’t cry for more than thirty seconds after a nightmare. But she had to be crying for at least four minutes now. When Gamora fully regained conscienceness she caught a glimpse of Peter’s bruising skin and the gaping punctures.

“Peter you’re bleeding,” she slowly pressed a hand to his arm, making him wince. Her head fell into his chest. What has she done? She didn’t intend to do that to him. “I’m sorry I didn’t—“

“I know”, he planted a kiss on her head, “I’m okay, and you don’t have to talk about what happened.”

“Vormir... it was Vormir. Again.”, Peter was soaked in her tears.

“Mora you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I get it if you’re not ready. You don’t ever have to tell me.”

“Peter love, I think it’s time.”, Gamora looked up at him. A shiver went down his spine; A pet name, she called him love. She’d never done that before, and out of all times for her to say one. He never thought it’d be now.

“It was...” she was unable to say his name. “He... killed all of you. And then I watched him throw you into the pillar on Vormir. And then...” Peter looked down at her, afraid what she was going to say next. Gamora had never really told him what happened on Vormir. The last part he remembers her saying, was the stone keeper telling her that Thanos’ tears weren’t for him, but for her.

“He threw me..”, she trailed off for a moment, remembering how time slowed down when she plummeted to the ground. Her memories of her family, her crimes, meeting the Guardians who’d later become her new family, and falling in love with Peter. Falling in love; falling to your death because you’re loved. The irony. She remembers little of the impact, but the quick feeling of the worst pain she’d ever felt stuck with her. It was less than a second, but it felt like it lasted a lifetime.

“I remember falling in my dream. And then impact with the ground. But unlike when it actually happened it...it... the pain... was longer.” Peter held her tightly. He wished he never had to see her like this. She was cold and crying into his chest yet again.

“Its all over Gamora. I’m here, you’re here, everyone is safe.” The tears rolling down her face were being wiped away by her bestfriend. Peter laid her down gently.

“Can you please hold me?”, Gamora asked.

“Of course.” He wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her into his warmth and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

“I love you.”she whispered

“I love you too.”

Neither of them slept, they couldn’t. Peter know it’s best staying awake with her just in case she needs him. But Peter needed her too, because today he was going to face his demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually came out with this chapter sooner than I thought. I’m gone for the weekend so I thought maybe I should post it in case I don’t update for a while.


	8. the little brown box

Peter nervously knocked on the door of room 42. He’s scared; scared of what’ll be behind this wooden door. And not to mention how unprepared he is to lose someone else in his life. But he’s hoping maybe this time his luck would turn for the better. Peter had no idea why his Grandfather hated Gamora. It couldn’t be because she’s an alien, right? Because well Peter is technically an alien too. There had to be some other reason.

“You can come in Pete.”, Donovan Quill said. Peter slowly opened the door, carefully shutting it because if a fighting starts, at least it’s a little contained. “I wanted to talk to ya about yesterday... I’m sorry.”

Peter crosses his arms and paces around the old man’s room. “You tell that to Gamora when you see her.”

“I will.” Donovan promised.

“You didn’t even give her a chance.”, Peter said, “She’s the love of my life, and you hated her seconds after you found out. She deserves so much more than that bs, She’s already been through enough.” Peter continued to pace around the room. “And for God’s sake I’m an alien too, so I don’t know why you reacted like that.” Donovan looked down at his Grandson’s arm. The crescent shaped cuts stood out, as did the purple bruises surrounding them. Peter noticed the old man’s stare. “They’re from Gamora, she had a nightmare.” The old man didn’t really care about what happened and chose to carry on.

“I’m sorry Pete,” his apology sounded genuine. Donovan felt bad for reacting the way he did. It was unfair, and he knew it, he should’ve just carried on with the conversation. Peter really loves Gamora, and Donovan knew who she was thanks to Peter’s stories. He knew why he’d said those things, it was all out of anger. Because Gamora’s adoptive father got the infinity gauntlet, Donovan Quill missed 5 years. But Mary Ellen didn't, his little sister died while he was gone. That was unfair, he hated the man who snapped him away, he felt like he needed a reason to hate Gamora. Even though Gamora was nice, she was still the murderous daughter of Thanos.

The old man reached in the drawer beside him and pulled out a little patterned box. Peter remembered the box from his childhood, it was one of his Grandmother’s most prized possessions, and he never knew what was inside it, but that would change.

“I thought i ain’t gonna be able to give this to anyone.”, Peter’s Grandfather pulled out a little trinket from the box, “this was your Grandma’s wedding ring. I want ya to take it, give it to your girl.” A thin diamond ring with a gold band laid in Donovan’s palm. Peter looked at the ring, It was beautiful, and he couldn’t remember ever seeing it. He couldn’t remember much about his Grandmother, other than her cookies and how loving she was.

Peter was planning on marrying Gamora one day, they had been together for 5 years now (well technically 9). Most Terran couples were engaged at this point in a relationship, some even married. The ring shimmered in the light, Peter bit his lip before carefully taking the ring. He studied it’s beauty before tucking in his wallet. The only words that he could get out his mouth were Thank and you. Donovan gave Peter a box to put the ring in.

“You bring Gamora next time. I’d like to apologize in person.” the old man said. A lady walked in the door.

“Good morning Donovan. How was your sleep?” the woman asked. 

“It was pretty darn good. Elsie, this is-“

“Frederick Wheeler.” Peter interrupted, he stretched his hand out for Elsie to shake it.

“Hello Frederick.” she looked over at Donovan with a frown. “I’m afraid we are gonna have to cut your visit short. Samuel has the flu again.” 

“That guys always getting sick”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is a little short too but that’s okay... I guess. I’ll be out with another update soon! -kez


End file.
